Agnes
Agnes was a witch and a fortune teller. She was also an elder and a member of the New Orleans Coven. History Her early history is not known. The Originals In Always and Forever, Sophie warns Elijah that he has until midnight to convince Klaus to help her take down Marcel. She threatens to kill Hayley and her unborn child if he can't convince Klaus in time. As it nears midnight, Agnes worriedly asks Sophie what she plans to do if Elijah is unable to fulfill their demands. When Elijah finally does arrive, with Sophie's sister's body as a gesture of good faith in exchange for more time, Agnes rudely informs him that his time is up, though the other witches eventually encourage her to stand down. In Tangled Up In Blue, Agnes tells Sophie that she has made a huge mistake by making this deal with the Originals, after Katie is killed by Klaus. Sophie fights back by reminding her that she isn't doing anything to help the witches, and leaves in a hurry. After Sophie leaves, Agnes urges Sabine to reveal the premonition she had while watching over Hayley to the rest of the coven. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes, who is spooked by the vision Sabine had about how dangerous Hayley and Klaus' future child will be, tricks Hayley into going to an OB/GYN in the Bayou who supposedly treats werewolves. It can be assumed that Agnes and some of the other witches in their coven were conspiring to kill the fetus without Sophie's consent. In Sinners and Saints, it is revealed that Agnes was responsible for placing The Hex on Sean as punishment for his uncle for refusing the Harvest ritual. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, she had Sophie abducted then hexed her using a cursed object called The Needle of Sorrows to utilize her link to Hayley to raise her body temperature in order to force her to miscarry. Agnes went into hiding afterward and was found by Klaus with the help of New Orleans' human faction. Elijah then killed her for daring to harm his family. Personality Agnes was a highly zealous woman who wished to destroy Klaus's unborn child. She would often refer to the child as a "devil child". She was also extremely amoral, as shown when she hexed Sean to slaughter a whole congregation and then himself. She showed no remorse or guilt over this action, displaying a psychopathic demeanor. Name Agnes '''is a female given name, which derives from the Greek name Ἁγνὴ hagnē, meaning "pure" or "holy". The Latinized form of the Greek name is Hagnes, the feminine form of Hagnos, meaning "chaste" or "sacred". The name passed to Italian as Agnese, to (Portuguese) as Inês, and to Spanish, as Inés. Appearances '''Season 4 *''The Originals'' 'The Originals S1' *''Always and Forever'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashbacks) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Crescent City'' (archive footage) Trivia *Agnes was responsible for setting a trap for Hayley and was killed by Elijah for attempting to harm his family. *She was also responsible for the death of Camille's twin brother and his friends as well as Monique: Sophie's niece and Jane-Anne's daughter. *Ironically, Agnes agreed with the idea of sacrificing four innocent teenage witches to get more power and risked their lives where else when Sophie put her plan forward she was completely against it. Both plans were meant to bring an end to Marcel's reign. *Though Agnes killed her niece, Sophie seems to put that thought aside and formed an alliance with her. Probably because they both have a mutual interest; killing Marcel. *Agnes was the last living elder and therefore very valuable to the New Orleans Coven. Sophie stated that she was the last link they had to their powers. *Sabine told Klaus and Elijah that Elders like Agnes, are the only ones among the coven able to cast powerful and significant spells such as the Harvest. *Agnes was present at Sophie's birth. *When Elijah had officially presented to a possessed Sabine that he was sure she was Celeste, he described about the coarse of events and how they led up to his discovery of witch Celeste has come back as he said that the visions she has had been a product of revealing that Agnes was the witch that would die instead of the general population of witches' deaths. Since elders are greatly valued in the community it would have been the chain of reaction that led to the death of all the witches as they would no longer be witches or that the Original Vampires would eventually kill all the witches as of this point in the series - all because the Harvest could not be completed without an elder. *Since witches in New Orleans are consecrated and live as The Ancestors, it is unlikely that she was sucked into oblivion when The Other Side collapsed. Gallery The Originals 3.jpg Unknown.png Agnes TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes in TO 1x01 Always and Forever Agnes 2 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Agnes TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 5 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes and Bastiana Agnes TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Agnmd.png Agnes TO 1x06.jpg Klaus and Agnes TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Agnes Agnes 2 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes 5 TO 1x06.jpg KarenKaiaLivers-feature.jpg bad-agnes.jpg Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts